Demise and Hylia
by Tika Masala
Summary: Ever since the beginning of time, two entities have struggled to be one. This struggle has plunged the world into a time of eternal turmoil and political strife. One day, however, that all changed when the darkness awoke and changed the world that a princess and a king thought they knew. An adventurous love story with a bit of world building. Zelda x Ganondorf


_A beauty in disguise._

 _Everyone could only see his power when only I could see his kindness and love. Looking around me now, I weep longingly to be in his arms once again, to breathe in his musky scent, to be whole again._

 _Tears streak down my face with golden elegance. All this beauty for what? Was this the price I had to pay to have that beauty? It has only cursed me with this fate of nothing._

 _Suddenly, I groan in agony. The time is almost here again._

 _Walking along this endless plain, I can sense it here. I sigh and curl up into a small ball. When can I unleash myself back to the land I have lost? I shake my head in disgust at that thought. How could so selfish to think that?_ No, they made me kill Him. Why should I do anything to save them?

 _I thought, frowning. I could feel another set of tears well up in my eyes._

We will have a second chance, my love. I just know it.

_She woke up with a start, her white gown drenched with cold sweat. Zelda wiped some sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath in.

 _That memory was not mine,_ she thought in exasperation. Was that a memory? She wasn't so sure but brushed that off. She had more important matters to attend to. Today was the day she came of age and was acknowledged in the council as an official member.

Zelda heard soft knocking from the door and knew it was one of her outgoing maids. She shivered at the thought of their scolding. The princess swiftly got up and rushed off to the bathroom in an unladylike manner. _Mother would be so disappointed at my actions,_ she mused to no one but herself as she got herself ready.

Zelda picked up her ceremonial dress and felt tears on their way. She wiped them away with haste at the thought of her beautiful mother wearing it. Even though she had passed away years ago, Zelda felt as if she was still with her, guiding her with patience.

The dress was a lovely shade of ivory with accents of purple. She hummed as she put it on. The tune was familiar but she couldn't remember the name. Zelda's thoughts were interrupted with a set of knocks on her door. "Coming! Just give me a minute!" the princess yelled while braiding her chestnut hair.

Today was going to be a long day.

 _A neverending darkness swallows my soul._

 _A grim thought begins to enter the deep trenches of my mind. I just want her to be in my arms, to breathe in her flowery scent, to have my soul back. Everyone saw her beauty and power but I saw her kindness and love. I believe she is here, somewhere. I need her so I can escape._

 _Pacing around in the darkness, a laughter erupted from my being._ THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU, FOOL. _I try to suppress the urge that it was right even though my instincts told me otherwise._

 _Suddenly, I feel a longing power course through. I grunt and fall to one knee._ Wasn't it over? _I feel another pulse._ No… It was never over. I can never get over this curse. _I can not show weakness so I let out a scream of suppressed agony and loss to the eternal darkness that took everything away from me._

We will be together again, my love. We will have our happy ending.

He woke up suddenly and coughed violently. The power from his dream translated to his veins, coursing with alarming speeds. Ganondorf quickly cleared his throat. You could never look weak, even if you were alone. That was one of the lessons that he had learned from his mother.

He stood up abruptly and his thoughts wandered to his abnormal dream. _I never had someone that I thought of in a romantic nature and that tenderly_. There was never a time where Ganondorf had a time to think about love with another woman as he figured he would marry someone with equal political power. There was no need for love in his position since he lived for his people.

The sound of the horn from the entrance of his fort awakened him from his deep ponderings. Ganondorf immediately rose from his ornate bed to only be interrupted by a knock from the door. He acknowledged it with a grunt, continuing with his business of getting ready for the day. Ganondorf could hear the clatter of plates in the front of the door. The thought of hunger was there, however, banished when he scowled at the fact that today he had to attend the ceremony of the Hylian princess. Focus on the present to get your desired future. That was another lesson embedded into him by his mother.

Ganondorf lifted the garment used to attend foreign ceremonies or events. It was a satin violet that had a mysterious tone with it which was adorned with massive crystals found in the Gerudo desert.

He issued a small smile at the garment as it reminded of him who was the most important person in this land: himself.


End file.
